sayiloveyoufandomcom-20200215-history
Kai Takemura
(anime) (drama CD) (English dub) |gallery = No}} "Try relying on others once in a while. No one asks what's wrong without wanting to hear the answer." - Kai Takemura Kai Takemura (竹村 海 Takemura Kai) was Yamato's classmate in junior high who used to be bullied. Due to certain circumstances, he is currently a grade behind Yamato and Mei at Tomei High School. Appearance Kai is seen with a hairstyle of a mohican, which is light brown in color, later in the manga he gets a full buzz cut. He is extremely big, widely considered the tallest character in the anime; he towers over even Yamato. The reason for his size is that he took a year off from school to train, in order to take revenge on those who bullied him in middle school. Personality Despite being bullied severely in his past Kai is a fairly outgoing, and fun character. When he's not working he prefers to spend his personal time exercising. However, he will let you know whats on his mind having no problems taking action. For example, he punched Yamato back to his senses when Yamato accused Kai of talking about sex, and trying to steal Mei away. He had almost no problem doing it either. History Kai is first mentioned before his main appearance in the anime, as part of the reason that Yamato hates himself for standing aside and letting problems sort themselves out. Kai was bullied, and Yamato did not want to be bullied himself, and so only spoke to him in secret. Plot Relationships Mei Tachibana He first appears in the anime when visiting the workplace of Mei Tachibana in order to buy bread, and becomes a regular patron at the store to simply see her. He first describes her as 'interesting,' and later reveals that he is in love with her, due to her being the only one to make him realise that his plan to beat up his former bullies would take him nowhere. However, he realises that he cannot come between her and Yamato, and so takes a step back in that sense, but remains on the scene to protect Mei from any threats. Yamato Kurosawa When Kai was being very badly bullied in his middle school years, Yamato was the only person who spoke to him on friendly terms, albeit secretly so as to avoid getting bullied himself. Once Kai returns to the scene after his year off school, Yamato sees him as a threat to his relationship with Mei, and becomes jealous. A conflict ensues when Yamato angers Kai for not paying attention to Mei, but he states that he is grateful to Yamato for his support in those dark years when he was bullied, and reconciles with him. Megumi Kitagawa In order to be in with a chance with Yamato, Megumi uses Kai in her plan to make it seem as though Mei has chosen Kai over Yamato. Once this fails, Kai confronts her with the truth about herself, that she cares too much about what people think: she puts up a mask in order to avoid being hurt, and thus does not remain true to herself. It is inferred that they eventually end up dating, but only after the anime has reached its conclusion. Aoi Rin So far, throughout the manga, they are getting along pretty well. She is a tall and pretty girl that models along with Megumi. Kai plans to take her on a date to Land. On the date, she kisses him and later they start dating. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Toumei High School Category:Male